The Hunted
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: Sequal to The Meltdown. Bumblebee must transport Sari to a secure location on the other side of the country. Along the way they face Decepticons, SUV, and Bounty Hunters. Hopfully their new allies will help them survive.
1. Can I Go With Bumblebee?

Bumblebee's optics flickered on. He bolted up much to the surprise of Ratchet.

"Easy there Bumblebee." said the Medic grabbing his arm to settle him down. "Glad to see you online. You suffered a terrible injury about three days ago."

Bumblebee settled down a bit. Then he suddenly remembered something. The Sumdacs! Where were they? Were they alive? The guardian sporadically looked around.

"Come with me." ordered Ratchet. "I don't want you to have a Spark attack right after I fixed you up. She's just about to leave."

Bumblebee made a confused beep and walked beside Ratchet through the hallways. Ratchet stopped at one of the doors.

"Isaac Sumdac is in here. Thanks to you, he'll survive but he's in critical condition. He's in a coma. Sort of like stasis lock for humans I guess.

The young bot gazed in. Sumdac was hooked up to a machine which monitored his heart rate. IV's were hooked up to his arm and his head was in a cast.

Ratchet placed his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Come on, you better hurry if you want to see her off."

88

Sari threw a large suitcase into the back of Sideswipe's vehicle mode.

"Explain to me why she can't just use Stratosphere again." mumbled the silver robot.

"The Decepticons control the air." said Optimus. "We can evade them more easily on the ground."

Bumblebee stepped into the room. Sari screamed in joy. She ran to him and hugged his leg.

"It's good to see you back online old friend." said Optimus.

"The Twins and I are ready to take off with Sideswipe." stated Wasp in a salute.

Bumblebee squealed in confusion. Optimus turned to the scout to explain.

"Sideswipe is taking Sari to "Earth's Omega Gate"." he said.

Earth's Omega Gate was a secure facility on Earth which the Autobots designed to hold anything valuable that the Decepticons couldn't get a hold of. It was named after the Omega Gate on Cybertron, one of the most guarded areas on the planet, which lead to the core. Earth's Omega Gate was on the other side of the country.

Bumblebee picked Sari up gently.

"I don't think we've actually met yet." said the girl. "I'm Sari."

Bumblebee couldn't speak but he was able to find appropriate radio transmissions.

"The name is.." said a scruffy voice on the radio. "Sweet little Bumblebee." Bumblebee gave an embarrassed beep. He meant to edit that "sweet little" part out. Sari just laughed.

"If you two are done with your moment…" grunted Sideswipe who was still a little sore at Sari, "I would like to go now."

Sari sighed as Bumblebee let her down.

88

"NO!" growled Megatron. "How can I just sit here while the Allspark's power is still out there?"

"Well Lord Megatron," stuttered Knockout nervously, "The blasts from the Autobots damaged you severely. Either you stay here on Spark Support or go out there and perish before you even enter the atmosphere."

"Ze Autobots will pay for zis!" grouched Scalpel attaching another wire.

"Lord Megatron," said Soundwave through a com link, "Ship requesting permission to board."

88

Sari stepped into the driver's seat of Sideswipe's vehicle mode with Wasp and the Twins behind him.

"Good luck." said Optimus.

"Who needs luck when you got the Twins?" shouted Skids gloatingly.

Sideswipe growled to himself and began to drive to the open door.

"WAIT!" shouted Sari stepping on his brakes.

"AAHH! Don't do that!" yelled Sideswipe.

"Can I go with Bumblebee instead?" she asked Optimus.

Sideswipe yelled some Cybertronian swears and opened up his doors. As soon as Sari exited he transformed.

"I'm sorry but I must refuse." said Optimus lowering himself to her level. "You two must be attached to each other but I do not think Bumblebee is ready for another mission."

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" blared Bumblebee's radio in an obnoxious voice which reminded Ratchet of Starscream for some reason.

"Well.." said Ratchet. "Bumblebee is fully operational but I would like him to rest before doing anything."

"I have the power!" said Bumblebee via radio. He quickly transformed and opened his doors.

Optimus moaned. Being young, Bumblebee was always eager to do dangerous things. One time t cost him his stingers. Another time, it cost him his voice. Who knows what'll happen now.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?" asked Sari gazing up at Optimus with giant eyes.

The leader thought for a moment.

"If that is what you wish." he simply said crossing his arms.

"Augh!" shouted Sideswipe. Once again Bumblebee was chosen over him. Why did humans like him so much?

"Just like my bro, always ready to get back in the saddle!" cheered Wasp.

Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's shoulder and nearly dragged him to the other side of the wall.

"Bumblebee I know your always so anxious to prove yourself a capable Autobot." said Optimus.

The smaller bot clicked in response.

"You have already done that." said Optimus. "I just want you to know you don't have to do this."

Bumblebee peeked his head over the side of the wall. Sari was making sporadic dance moves as Sideswipe, Ratchet, Jolt, and Ironhide gazed in confusion.

"I do it cause I want to." said Bumblebee's radio via an news interview with a skydiver. "This will keep it safe and secure inside." said a safety belt advertisement.


	2. Slipstream

(Here, Slipstream is not a clone nor is she related to Starscream in anyway so no flames.)

"Why Slipstream!" said a surprised Starscream. "What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" she stated sarcastically. "I'm here to discuss something with Megatron."

"If I had known you were coming, I would have prepared some high grade energon." said Starscream.

Slipstream smiled. "If you really want to impress me, go slag an Autobot." she smirked in a flirtatious manner.

Starscream smiled when he noticed Knockout leaning against the med bay doors.

"Oh, don't mind me." he said mockingly.

Starscream growled and stomped away.

"So Starscream has his optics on you after all." snickered the medic. His laughing stopped once Slipstream aimed her null ray at his head. "Not the finish! Anything but the finish!"

Slipstream sighed and transformed it away.

"Uh, Megatron's in here." stuttered Knockout.

88

Ratchet transformed a gun on his arm. He fired it up and aimed it at Bumblebee's throat. He fired. It was a healing cannon.

"There you go." said the medic. "Try it."

"Rrrrr.. Rroo. Roll out!" shouted Bumblebee with his own voice.

"Finally." said Ratchet. "Your all fixed up. Your time in stasis gave me time to work on your vocal processors and that laser did the final touch."

"So you can talk now?" asked Sari.

"You bet I can!" said Bumblebee excitedly. (This is easier than coming up with different radio broadcast.)

"Well you better get moving then." said Ironhide opening the doors.

"We will keep you updated on your father's condition Sari." said Optimus softly.

"Thank you." whispered Sari hugging Prime's leg. After that she jumped into Bumblebee's vehicle mode.

"Autobots.. Roll out!"

"Yeah!" shouted Mudflap. "Let's get this road trip started!"

The three robots drove out of the facility and began their journey.

88

"Interesting request." said Megatron to Slipstream. "Of course you have to earn it."

"Of course." smiled Slipstream. "I'll just grab the girl and.."

"That is not what I meant!" growled the Decepticon leader. "No one can just rise up to one of the top positions in my army. They must earn it."

"Well how do I do that Lord Megatron?"

"I shall train her master." said Starscream suddenly. "It will be an honor to serve you."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. This could be an excellent opportunity to get rid of Starscream. If he saw how good of a warrior she was compared to him, he might have the right to replace him. But they would need to be monitored.

"Fine. Starscream, accompany her to Earth. I shall monitor your performance through Soundwave." said Megatron.

The two Seekers began to walk out of the room.

"And Starscream."

The second in command turned around.

"The Allspark's power is mine." he growled. "If I see you even processing of using it yourself, I will extinguish your Spark slowly and painfully."

"I'm counting on it." said Starscream.

88

Optimus stared at the dirt road his comrade's drove off on. He was worried for them.

"Prime!" shouted Lennox from inside. "You better take a look at this."

Optimus walked into the Monitor Room. A news report was on the largest screen.

"So let me get this straight." said a short bald man. "You think that these machines, these heartless weapons of war, should have the right to vote for our next leader?"

"They are sentient beings." yelled another man.

"Based on what they've told us, they haven't picked the best leaders for even their own kind. What makes you think they can make decisions for us?"

"We have the Autobot Cooperation Act in play, we should leave it at that!" shouted another man.

"That Act labels them as refugees. They have nowhere else to go we might as well give them a home here and it is wrong for us to oppress other sentient beings. They deserve equal rights."

"Why? Why should we give them a home? What have they done for us other than cause destruction and over 300 billion dollars in damage?""Most of that damage was caused by the hostile faction. Any the Autobots caused was in defense of us!"

"It's the Decepticons that cause the damage. We need the Autobots to defend us!"

A skinny, balding, and glasses wearing man stood up and the room went quiet.

"Now here's a question?" He began walking from his seat with a stack of papers.

"What separates these "Autobots" from "Decepticons"? Is it that symbol? Should we let every dang robot without a rabid rabbit tattoo into our country? They themselves said it is a choice. Any single one of them could wake up, power up whatever the hell they do and decide "Oh I'm gonna be a Decepticon!". Besides, even the Autobots can be aggressive enough."

He slammed a picture down on a desk. It was a picture of Ironhide. He was angry and it appeared that he was pointing a cannon at a mini van. In reality, he suspected a nearby car to be a Decepticon. He had his cannon ready and when that picture was taken, he was at an angle that appeared that he was ready to fire at that van.

"Do we want these machines roaming our streets? Threatening our property? Threatening our children?"

The crowd began a massive uproar.

Optimus made a fist and stormed out of the room.

88

"So then what happened?" asked Sari anxiously."Then I grabbed Ravage's tail and used it to pull out his spine." said Bumblebee proudly.

"Awesome!" smiled Sari. "Did you get Rampage?"

"Yep." said the yellow car.

"That's Bumblebee for yeah." said Wasp through his com link. "He'll take on any opponent. I bet he could even take on the Battle Unit Devastator!"

"What's a Battle Unit Devastator?" asked Sari.

"You see there's a group of robots that can combine into a larger robot called Devastator. There's three units of these Constructicons, excavation, construction, and battle." said Wasp.

"Prime took out the Excavation Unit but I…"

"Yo we got a Decepticreep on our six!" said Mudflap.

"A what?" asked Sari with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly Bumblebee 's side was smashed by a black and green muscle car.


	3. The Name's Lockdown

The car slammed against Bumblebee again causing him to swerve off the road. Sari rattled around like popcorn.

The Twins drove parallel to each other each on a different side of the muscle car. Wasp quickly blacked the rear.

The hostile vehicle suddenly sped forward then swerved to a stop. Wasp pressed his brakes hoping to avoid impact.

All of the sudden, the car transformed. With a low kick Wasp was sent into the air. He transformed before landing on his feet. He transformed his gun and fired.

The hostile robot lowered himself, swirled around, and impaled Skids with his hooked hands. Skids was tossed right into the bullet's path. The small robot landed half transformed.

Mudflap transformed and charged at the enemy. His face was grabbed and he was tossed away non-chalantly.

Bumblebee hid Sari behind an old power station. He just got up when a chained hook whispered just inches from his face. On it's return trip it grabbed the side of his face and he was dragged along the ground.

"Now that was just sad." said the robot with a skull-like face.

"I'll show you sad Decepticon!" yelled Wasp firing his stingers.

The bot let the bolt enter his hook then fired a similar bolt through his regular hand as he redirected it at Wasp.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm no Decepticon. Or Autobot for that matter. The name's Lockdown. I'm what you might call a bounty hunter and that pretty little red head has the biggest bounty in history on her."

"You gonna haf'ta go through me first!" yelled Skids charging forward.

Lockdown grabbed Skids' throat and lifted him up.

"You aren't worth anything. I'm not gonna waste my time killing you." hissed Lockdown. He noticed a beam of light bouncing off of Skids' golden tooth. He pried it out with his hook and tossed the Autobot away.

"Pure electrum. Nice. I can melt this down." smiled the bounty hunter.

"Yo do you know how much that cost?" yelled Skids rubbing his now bare mouth plate.

"About 230 energon chips. Now where's the girl and don't waste my time with defending her." said Lockdown.

Wasp jumped into the air while Bumblebee charged from behind. Lockdown grabbed Wasp and used him to bat Bumblebee away.

"Please." smirked Lockdown sarcastically. With the bots down he walked over to Sari's hiding spot.

"Where are little organic girl? Uncle Lockdown is gonna take you to Nemesis fun land." He bent over to peek through the small towers.

Sari pressed herself flat against one of the towers. She noticed a hook peeking around the corner and covered her mouth. Lockdown was just using that to support himself while he bent down.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" shouted Lockdown into the air. "Megatron needs you intact."

Sari decided to move to another tower. She took a step forward. The gravel beneath her feet scratched the concrete and made a noise. Lockdown turned his skull like head.

"There you are."

Sari ran for it. She knew Lockdown would have trouble maneuvering through the towers. But once she turned her head, Lockdown transformed his good hand into a chainsaw and sliced through the metal towers like butter. She turned her head back only to hit a concrete platform.

"OW!" she yelled rubbing her nose. She was sitting on something. Perfect.

Lockdown caught up to her. "Come on! There's an arrogant tyrant who wants you."

He reached his hand down to grab her.

Suddenly she stood up with a sharp bent metal rod in her hand. She jumped up and stabbed the rod into one of the articulation points of Lockdown's hand.

"You little slagger!" growled Lockdown pulling his hand back.

He picked the rod from his hand when his face met with Wasp's fist. Before he completely fell, Bumblebee kicked the side of his face. Mudflap grabbed his arm and twisted it while Skids jumped on his back and stabbed him with Wasp's energon prod.

Lockdown yelled in pain before passing out.

Bumblebee transformed and Sari jumped in with Wasp and the Twins behind him.

88

"Interesting." scratched a voice. "They even beat Lockdown. Maybe they aren't so useless after all."

"As long as we get that girl first, I don't care." hissed another.

88

"Lockdown." growled Ratchet. "That hooked demon attacked you?"

"Right out of nowhere." replied Wasp through his com link. "Our sensors didn't even pick him up."

"That's because he has a signal dampener." said Ratchet. "I should know. He and I have a history."

"What happened?" asked Bumblebee.

"I'll tell you later." said Ratchet. "There is something you need to know. Anti-Transformer propaganda is at an all time high. I'm afraid the public may not appreciate you being in their towns. From what I've learned from human history, humans can be very violent towards those who are different. They'll create mobs and riots. Some of them might see Sari as traitor to her species. They might harm her for that and for the fact that the Decepticons are after her."

88

"I'll be careful Ratchet." replied Bumblebee driving along the highway. "Contact you later."

Sari laid back in her seat. She was calming down from the whole Lockdown incident. The last thing she needed was excitement.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted a muffled voice.

Sari jumped up in shock. The voice came from her suitcase. Suddenly two little arms pierced through the imitation leather. The clawed at the suitcase.

"I could use some help here!" shouted the voice again.

Sari cautiously unzipped the bag. A small blue robot jumped out. It was Wheelie.

"Why do all the cute ones put me in suitcases?" asked Wheelie to himself.

"What's he doing here?" asked Bumblebee sternly.

"Hey I haven't seen action ever since I joined you Autobots." said Wheelie crossing his arms. "I thought this might be exciting."

"Optimus isn't going to be happy." growled Bumblebee.

"Ah who cares what old decapitator thinks." said Wheelie. He turned his attention to Sari and made a flirtatious growl. "Hey there. Name's Wheelie."

"Uh hey." said Sari still backed away. She eased herself up. "Your kind of adorable in a creepy kind of way" she said with a smile.

All of the sudden Wheelie hugged her arm.

"You know I like red heads." he smiled.

Sari growled and swung her arm. Wheelie was flung across Bumblebee's interior. If the windows were made of regular glass they would have shattered.

"Kitty has claws." gasped a dizzy Wheelie.

Bumblebee made a little chuckle.

88

"Me Grimlock no want train!" yelled the Dinobot. "Me Grimlock already strong!"

The other Dinobots roared in agreement.

"I doubt your simple brains could even process complex maneuvers." said Prowl. "But based on your scans Ratchet says you guys can transform."

"What you know about transform?" asked Swoop.

"You just get here yesterday!" grumped Sludge.

"That may be true." said Prowl with a smile. "But I've been transforming all my life." He thought for a moment. How could he get these dimwitted archosaurs to train?

"And transforming gives you more power."

He transformed his arm into a katana with a small gun underneath. He sped forward and quickly swiped the heads off of three dummies in one swipe.

The Dinobots gazed in amazement.

"Me Grimlock listening."


	4. If Megatron Demands It

Starscream fired a missile at the wall of a aircraft museum. It crumbled to pieces. Starscream happily fired his machine gun at the fleeing humans.

"Save your ammo." growled Slipstream.

"Why are we even here?" asked Starscream.

"We're gathering a few recruits." replied Slipstream. "Ever here of Team Delta?"

Starscream stepped back in surprise. "Oh please! Your not thinking about recruiting them are you? Sunstorm is so annoying, Blitzwing is too unstable, and if I recall Lugnut is far too loyal to Megatron."

"All the more reason I'm going to revive him." said Slipstream standing in front of a large bomber. "He'll be so eager to catch the girl if it means pleasing his master." He opened her palm.

Starscream growled as he handed her an energon cube.

88

Soundwave was furious. No birth certificate, no adoption papers, nothing. He couldn't find anything on the girl. This was insulting. He was the best reconnaissance officer. He broke the code to Vector Sigma. He infiltrated the United State's government's network yet he can't find anything on that girl. Why did he even care? Most of his emotions were deleted eons ago so why was he so angry now?

88

"Why thank you oh mighty and beautiful Slipstream." said Sunstorm as he bowed. "And you dear brother…"

"SILENCE!" shouted Lugnut. "Lord Megatron has demanded that we remain in stasis! Why have you revived us against his Excellency's orders?"

"Who cares." cheered Blitzwing. "I'm just glad to move." Suddenly his face shifted to jack-o-lantern-like face. "Now I can dance!" His face shifted again this time it had a large chin. "I don't want to dance! I just want to slag the Autobots!"

Starscream slapped his face.

"Lord Megatron has ordered the capture of a human girl." said Slipstream.

Lugnut focused his optics at the mention of Megatron.

"And you are going to help us." said Starscream.

"Of course I would help someone as brilliant as you my clearly more powerful brother." bowed Sunstorm.

"If Lord Megatron commands it I will assist you." grumbled Lugnut.

88

Bumblebee drove into a large truck stop. The sun was setting and Sari needed to sleep.

"Yo man, we should get moving!" shouted Skids.

"Quiet you buffoons." growled Wasp. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention from what? Some sleepy truckers?" asked Mudflap. A purple and black semi suddenly sped forward almost crashing into the Twins. It honked it's horn and drove off.

"What's his problem?" asked Sari with a yawn.

"Maybe he just has to drop something off in a hurry." replied Bumblebee. The camero parked next to the gas station of the truck stop.

Sari exited. She was holding a credit card provided by NEST. She was hungry.

Bumblebee kept a watchful eye on her. He was ready for an attack. Wasp and the Twins were parked farther away ready for a stasis nap. Bumblebee's senesces went on alert when he noticed loud engine noises coming up next to him. Sari noticed too and briefly stopped. It was just a fat man on a motorcycle.

Rather than get off his bike he simply put his foot on the ground and stared at something with a bizarre smile.

It took a while but Bumblebee figured out what he was looking at. Sari.

Sari stumbled a little as someone else swooped past her and almost smacked her with the door. She had dropped the card. She bent down to pick it up.

The biker revved his engine and made a loud whistle. Sari quickly got up and raised her middle finger digit which Bumblebee knew was an insult on Earth.

The biker just continued to whistle. Finally Bumblebee had enough. He sprang open his door and slammed it against the motorcycle making it fall down.

"HEY!" yelled the biker as he stomped over to the yellow car. "What's the big idea?"

Bumblebee remained silent.

"Why don't come out here and fight for your girl there!" the fat man yelled clenching his fist.

"Wait a minute." The biker gazed into Bumblebee's interior. No driver.

"Your one of those aliens. Than that means." He turned his head towards Sari. "That means she's the girl that skull guy wants."

Sari ran inside the gas station as the man ran after her. She held the door tight but the man continued to try and open it.

Bumblebee transformed quickly. He reached down and grabbed the overweight jerk rather violently. He was about to deliver a verbal warning his head was smacked with a crowbar.

Everyone at the truck stop was throwing stuff at and cursing at the yellow robot. A tire iron smashed into Bumblebee's optics and he dropped the man.

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN PLANET!" yelled one of the rioters.

"GIVE US THE GIRL!" shouted another.

"Why don't you all just shut up!" yelled Wheelie.

Meanwhile another ma, the skinny man from the courtroom exited his limo with a camera aimed at Bumblebee.

"That's it." he said with a grin.

"Give me some violence."

88

"What are we doing here?" asked Nanosec inside Swindle. The members of SUV were all smushed in the front seat. Meltdown sat in the back and they didn't want to be incinerated.

"Oh just visiting an old friend." said Swindle.

Suddenly he stopped next to a police cruiser.

"The cops!" shouted Professor Princess trying to open the doors.

"It's a set up!" screamed Slo-Mo.

"Relax." said Swindle. "Why would I turn you guys in when there's a much bigger prize I need your help with?"

Swindle honked his horn four times. That was a signal. Suddenly the cruiser transformed.

The criminals stepped out of Swindle and he transformed as well.

"Barricade! You old son of a Dweller how've you been?" asked Swindle.

"Shut up!" Barricade growled. "Do you have it?"

"That depends. Do you have what I want?"

Barricade reached behind his back and gave Swindle a tracking device.

"Here you go." said Swindle. "One signal dampener for one advanced tracker. Why do you need this anyway? You gonna sneak up on the Autobots guarding the biggest bounty since the head of Optimus Prime?"

"No." said Barricade silently. "I quit."

"What do you mean you quit?" asked Swindle.

"I'm sick of being a Decepticon." growled Barricade. "I'm sick of this war. And most of all, I'm sick of Megatron."

"So what are going to do?" Swindle asked. "I mean with NEST and Soundwave around there's no way you can go undetected."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll switch sides." said Barricade. "But I'm not looking forward to ramble's from Prime."

88

Swoop sliced a dummy to dust. Sludge whipped through a wall. Snarl and Slag fired at each other.

"Me Grimlock like!" cheered the now transformed Dinobot leader waving his sword.

"Easy there big guys." said Prowl nervously hiding behind a pole. "Don't get carried away." Suddenly a stray blast incinerated the upper half of Prowl's hiding place.

"I may need some help." said Prowl.


	5. This Looks Familiar

"Get off our planet!" shouted a woman in the back of the large crowd.

"Maybe we will!" shouted Wheelie. "Then the Decepticons can take over this miserable rock!"

Wasp and the Twins ran to Bumblebee's side.

"Listen everybody just calm down." said Wasp with his hands up. "Just let us get our friend and we'll go."

Suddenly a large car sped off the road and headed right for the crowd.

"It's Lockdown!" yelled Bumblebee as he jumped over the crowd. He landed just a foot away from one of the people.

Lockdown rammed into Bumblebee at top speed but Bumblebee remained steady. He grabbed Lockdown and tossed him away.

Lockdown transformed mid-air and landed on a trailer causing it to bend.

88

Knockout grabbed a small container. He hummed a Cybertronian tune as he threw it in the air and caught over and over like a baseball.

Scalpel crawled from the med bay. He muttered some fowl words regarding Megatron when he noticed the container.

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the small Decepticon yelled. He quickly crawled over to Knockout and crawled up to his arm and grabbed the container.

"I was just borrowing it." said Knockout.

"Be careful!" growled Scalpel. "If container break they eat!"

"I'm aware of what Scraplets do." scowled Knockout. "You see I just got a sweet deal. Swindle's gonna buy these things and not only do I get an EMP blaster but I get to go back into the fight."

Scalpel raised an optic ridge. "Vhat about Megatron?"

"You can handle him." assured Knockout. "I'm getting bored sitting around in the Nemesis all the time. What use is it to have tools specifically designed to tear into bots and only use them to save lives?"

88

Lockdown fired his hook at Bumblebee. Bumblebee caught it in his hands and yanked it hoping to make Lockdown fall. Lockdown however was still standing.

"It takes more than a little tug to trip me." he laughed. He jumped into the air almost directly over Bumblebee. He twirled the chain around the scout while avoiding shots from Wasp and the Twins. Bumblebee fell to the ground unable to move. Lockdown sliced the chain off with his chainsaw before turning it on the Twins.

The fight caused some rubble to shatter the glass of the gas station door. Wheelie snuck inside.

"Hey red-head you here?" he yelled into the darkened room. He turned on his alt mode headlights which were simple flashlights considering the fact that his vehicle mode was a toy. He looked around. Eventually he found her attempting to view the fight from a small window. He reached over and grabbed her leg. He pulled on it to get her moving. Unfortunately for him, she kicked him into a nearby shelf.

"Will you stop it?" she hissed. "What are you doing here? You sh.."

"I'm saving your butt Red-Head!" interrupted Wheelie.

Sari moaned angrily and grabbed Wheelie's arm. She lifted him off the ground to her eye level.

"You should be helping Bumblebee!" she yelled.

"Why should I help 'em?" Wheelie asked. "He's got Wasp and those dopey Twins!"

At that moment Skids crashed into the building and Sari ran to avoid the rubble.

Skids attempted to get up only for Lockdown to push him down with his foot.

"Let's see, you guys are all down, I'm still standing without loosing any oil lubricant(sweat), and I'm free to get the girl. This looks familiar." snickered Lockdown.

Wasp laid on the ground too weak to get up while Bumblebee struggled to break free of the chains.

Lockdown raised his good arm and transformed it into a gun. He aimed it at Sari.

"Uh oh." said Wheelie silently.

"You aren't getting away this time." said Lockdown. He fired. It was a net. The net wrapped around Sari and Wheelie.

"Maybe I'll get paid extra for bringing in a traitor." snickered Lockdown. Wheelie transformed his saw and attempted to cut his way out. As soon as the blades reached the net sparks flew everywhere. Sari couldn't move under the weight of the twined metal.

Lockdown grabbed the two and transformed. Soon enough he sped off.

"SARI!" Bumblebee shouted while his attempts to free himself became more violent.

Wasp drug himself to Bumblebee's side.

"I'll take care of the Twins." he gasped. "You go get her." With a small blast from his stingers Wasp freed Bumblebee. Almost automatically Bumblebee transformed.

88

Lockdown swerved his way through traffic. "Don't worry Allspark girl, it's only a couple miles to Death's Head." said Lockdown.

"Don't take me to the Decepticons!" cried Wheelie attempting to tear out of the net.

"Coward." growled Sari.

Lockdown looked forward and noticed flashing lights.

"Human police." laughed Lockdown. "Your authorities think they can scare me with some lights."

All of the sudden a large blast hit Lockdown and burst his tires.

"What the slag?" Lockdown skidded to a stop and was immediately tackled by an unseen bot.

He unloaded his bounty much to the pain of Sari who was crushed under the weight of the net.

"I thought I disabled you Autobot!" Lockdown yelled delivering a low kick in the direction of his attacker. Much to his surprise, the robot that he kicked wasn't that annoying yellow Autobot. It was a former client.

"Barricade? I thought you were decapitated." said Lockdown.

Barricade picked himself up. "Sorry to inform you but I'm still in one piece."

"Your not here for the bounty are you?" asked Lockdown. "Cause if you are I'm afraid I'll have to beat you."

"Oh I'm not after the bounty." said Barricade. Suddenly he transformed his flail and slammed it into Lockdown's face. While he was down Barricade picked the net up and snapped it open.

Sari and Wheelie fell out when Barricade noticed Bumblebee speeding towards him. Suddenly Lockdown grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into his chainsaw weapon. Barricade pulled himself away before the chainsaw penetrated his back only for Bumblebee to transform and punch him in the face.

Bumblebee leaped into the air and fired his main blaster at Lockdown with a direct close range shot to the face.

Lockdown yelled in pain as he reached for his face. Barricade transformed and slammed into Lockdown's legs causing him to fall.

Lockdown growled and transformed while Bumblebee readied for a punch. When Bumblebee's punch landed Lockdown had already fled.

Bumblebee looked around for Barricade with his cannon ready. Much to his surprise he saw Sari run right in front of him.

"Sari!" yelled Bumblebee slamming his hand down in front of her. "Stay back!"

"Why?" she asked. "He's the one that saved me and Wheelie."

Bumblebee gazed at Barricade in confusion then turned his attention to Wheelie. "Is this true?"

Wheelie nodded as he literally pulled himself together.

"What's your game Barricade?" asked Bumblebee aiming his blaster.

Barricade slowly transformed and put his hands up.

"I have come to turn myself in and hopefully switch sides." he said nervously.

"HAH!" laughed Bumblebee. "You expect me to believe that slag?"

"Hey-hey-hey!" said Wheelie. "Decepticons have switched sides before."

"I'm tired of Megatron. I'm tired of always being ready to fight to the death just because some Decepticon wants o test his metal." said Barricade.

Bumblebee lowered his blaster a bit. Barricade had scratched away his Decepticon insignia and had replaced his "to punish and enslave" paint job with the usual "to protect and serve."

Bumblebee looked down at Sari who gently grabbed his hand.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaase?" she said with large eyes.

Bumblebee gave an irritated moan. "I know I'm going to regret this." He turned on his com-link.

"Optimus, you are not going to believe this."

88

"What do you think they're saying?" asked a hidden bot to another.

"I don't know." growled the other. "The bug we planted on Wheelie is busted!"

88

"So how do we find the Sumdac girl?" asked Meltdown clenching his fist.

"Well." said Swindle. "She has an unusual energy signature."

"So what?" asked Professor Princess.

"That's why I bought this tracker." said Swindle. "It can track her from anywhere on the globe."

Headmaster squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He looked up to see a large group of jets and a bomber roaring by.


	6. Best Friends

Barricade transformed his flail and held out his arm. Wasp disassembled it and Wheelie drug it away when it hit the ground.

"Can I at least keep my sword?" mumbled Barricade.

"Nope." said Wasp who was enjoying dismantling the new turncoat. "You heard Optimus. No weapons of any kind until you get back to NEST."

Sari looked at the weapons stockpile. To her it was awesome. Who knew a single bot could hold so much weaponry? One of them, Barricade's heavy blaster, was especially interesting. She wanted to get a closer look. She took one step towards the pile when two metal feet stepped in her way.

"And where do you think your going'?" asked Skids with his arms crossed.

"I just want to look at the stuff." begged Sari.

"Yeah right!" shouted Mudflap. "We may not be smart but we're not smart. Oh wait I mean.."

"What's wrong with you?" yelled Skids to his brother.

"Oh like you can talk any better slag-head!" growled Mudflap.

Skids yelled some Cybertronian swears before slamming his gun in Mudflap's face. Mudflap dropped his gun then pounced.

Sari side-stepped their fight and headed to the pile. She immediately drug the blaster out. What a cool weapon.

It had a modified barrel with a solitarium hose for energon input.

How did she know that?

She tried to pick it up but it was heavy. As she struggled to lift it, she heard a humming sound. Suddenly a powerful shot came from the blaster.

"WHOA!" shouted Bumblebee as he dodged the blast. He looked on as the plasma hit the ground. The Twins were sent flying. Wasp and Barricade fell from the tremors. Wheelie was flung through the air and slammed against Bumblebee's face.

The wide-eyed Sari quickly dropped the weapon and placed her hands behind her back hoping to look innocent.

88

Knockout changed into his protoform and lifted off the moon. Laserbeak swerved past him. Soundwave was waiting for him. Laserbeak landed on Soundwave's arm and the two entered the med bay.

"Laserbeak reporting." stated Soundwave.

Megatron stood straight to hear what his little assassin had to report.

"The girl is still well." said Laserbeak. "I would grab her myself master but she is protected by her Autobot friends and _Barricade_."

"That traitor will receive his punishment soon enough. Why haven't you contacted the other teams?" growled Megatron.

"Swindle's com link has too much interference from his equipment and Starscream is not accepting my transmissions."

Megatron snarled and clenched his fist which Scalpel narrowly dodged. "I knew Starscream couldn't be trusted."

"Permission to apprehend him master." said Soundwave.

"No Soundwave. There already too many Decepticons on Earth. We don't want the Autobots to suspect an invasion. Not yet. Laserbeak, continue your operations on Earth and keep track on those Seekers."

"As you command Lord Megatron."

88

"So the rumors are true." said Barricade picking himself up.

"How did do you do that?" asked Wasp. "That blaster needs some sort of energon input to fire and you just gave it a massive charge."

"I-I don't know." said Sari inspecting herself.

"The Decepticons claimed she's basically a walking Allspark." said Wheelie. "Guess they were right."

"Uh is it okay if we just head back to base?" asked The Twins simultaneously.

"What? Why?" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh nothing, we just don't like the idea of carrying around the most dangerous thing in the universe!" shouted Skids.

"Hey!" shouted Sari. "I'm not an it! I'm a she!" She started to walk towards them. The Twins backed up in fear as she got closer. After stumbling on each other they transformed and fled.

Sari stopped in her tracks. They were right. She was dangerous. She quivered her lip trying to hold back tears. They came out despite this. She suddenly turned around and ran.

"Sari!" Shouted Bumblebee.

"Barricade, you and I'll get Dumb and Dumber while Bumblebee, you get Sari." said Wasp.

88

The sun was going down. Sari just ran. She didn't know where to go. As far as she knew she was a danger to everybody. She almost just killed the only friends she ever had. Wait a minute. They weren't here friends. Skids and Mudflap just wanted an adventure and this was all just a job to Wasp. And Bumblebee, Bumblebee just.. Just. Oh she didn't have time to think!

She ran into a fenced area and crawled under the chain link fence. She eventually found some old bleachers. Evidently this was an old race track. She crawled under the seats and cried.

"Sari!" called out Bumblebee. "Where are you?" Bumblebee heard a sob. Now he knew where she was. "Sari your eighteen. Don't you think this is a little immature?"

He reached his arm down and picked the bleachers up.

Sari didn't even look at him.

"Sari we need to hurry. That pulse might of…"

"This is all just a job to you isn't it?" sobbed Sari.

"What?" stuttered Bumblebee.

"My whole life I had no friends. My dad kept me in that stupid factory. Then you came along. I thought "finally something exciting" then when you agreed to go with me I thought I finally had a friend. Now I see that its all just a freaking job to you robots!" Sari cried.

Bumblebee kneeled down next to her.

"I hate this job. Yu know that?" he said calmly.

Sari glanced at him with an angry tear filled expression.

"On Cybertron I was a scout. My job was to go ahead and alert everybody of what the Con's were doing. I had friends but no one was my peer. To them I was the young bot that proved his metal but still had to pulled out of the fire. I couldn't just talk to anyone. Then as fate would have it I was the first to land on Earth. Right away my rank changed from scout to guardian. My job was to protect a kid named Sam Witwicky. We became close friends. I finally had someone to talk to. Someone to just hang out with. Then he had to move on. He had grown up. You humans have such short life cycles compared to ours. It won't be long till Sam joins his ancestors and I'm still alive. That's why I hate this job. It is just too easy to become attached to the ones I'm meant to protect."

He turned his head towards Sari.

"And your worse." he said.

Sari wiped away a tear.

"There's just something about you." Bumblebee stuttered. "There's something different about the way I feel towards you then the way I felt towards Sam. I don't want to get so attached to someone else only to loose my only friend again."

Sari stopped her crying. She crawled close to Bumblebee and placed her hand on his knee.

"Stop being so selfish." she managed to chuckle. "You're the first real friend I've ever had. You shouldn't avoid me just because you'll loose me. Tell you what. I'll find a way to live as long as you okay." She knew this wasn't possible but she was trying to cheer Bumblebee up. It seemed to work.

Bumblebee smiled and sat down next to her.

"I have the Twins." said Wasp through the com link. "Do you have Sari?"

Bumblebee looked down at the girl then looked at the sky.

"I'm in pursuit but it may take a while." he said. "We'll meet up with you."

He turned his com link down to muffle Wasp's orders. His hand landed next to Sari with an open palm.

"Let's take a break from this little road trip for a few minutes." he smiled.

Sari smiled back and sat down in his hand.

Meanwhile, Laserbeak spied on the two from behind a pole.

"Disgusting." he spat.

(I would like some feedback on that little tender moment. I need to work on emotional scenes like that for my book and need to know how I can get more emotion out of things. I want tears coming out of the reader's eyes. So far all I got is the guy admitting his feelings and the girl saying "ditto". I know it's horrible. That's why I need the feedback.)


	7. The Fair

Barricade turned on his sirens while he escorted the small convoy through a traffic jam. Barricade thought it was weird that he was an Autobot now but still had to break human law but Wasp insisted saying they do not have time to wait for the traffic jam to ease. Earth's Omega Gate was almost three days away.

Sari and Bumblebee did not share Wasp's feeling to rush. Together they formed a plan. Sari was tired of being stuck in a car and they were approaching a county fair. Wheelie was in on their plan.

"Hey Wasp!" said Wheelie through his com link. "Allspark girl needs to get out."

"What do you mean get out?" asked Wasp.

"We're in a tight schedule." growled Barricade.

"Hey wait a minute guys!" said Skids.

"I heard if humans stay cooped up for a long time they loose their processors." said Mudflap.

"Then what happens?" asked Skids.

"I don't know." said Mudflap. "Maybe their heads explode or something."

"Is that true?" asked Barricade.

"Uuuh Yes it is." said Bumblebee.

"I don't believe that for a minute." said Wasp.

"I've been on Earth longer than you bro." said Bumblebee. "We gotta let her move around and enjoy herself or I'll be scraping brains off of my interior for weeks."

"Well…" said Wasp.

"You agree lets go" said Bumblebee quickly as he whirled into a turn.

88

Inside NEST Headquarters was a dump. Soon as the Dinobots discovered their robot modes they want on a rampage in their excitement.

"Me Grimlock sorry." whimpered the Tyrannosaurus. "Dinobots not mean to destroy."

"I understand Grimlock." said Optimus helping him pick up some rubble. "You Dinobots have simple processors barely at the level of a human child and have strength and power that rivals Megatron's. It cannot be easy controlling it."

Ironhide angrily tossed a busted cannon away. "We should have Wheeljack deactivate you Dinoclutz." he yelled.

"Please." said Wheeljack. "Wheeljack's my Cybertronian name. Please call me by my Earth name, Que."

"I told you that name's stupid." said Ironhide. "There's nothing wrong with Wheeljack."

"I agree." said Mirage suddenly appearing behind him. "Just because I have the Earth name of Dino doesn't mean I'm going to call myself that. Besides, who would want to share part of a name with them?"

Snarl growled along with Sludge.

"Optimus." said Ratchet through his com link.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"Its Sumdac. He's awake." said Ratchet.

Optimus left Ironhide to watch the Dinobots and proceeded to the med bay. Sumdac laid in his bed weakly lifting food into his mouth.

Optimus walked in. "I am glad to see you awake Mister Sumdac." said Optimus. Then his mood suddenly changed.

"We were not told everything Mister Sumdac. You lied to us. You've made a grave mistake."

88

Bumblebee watched from the parking lot as Sari sat down on the ferries wheel. She sat next to a skinny teen with oily red hair. He stared at her. Bumblebee didn't like that.

"That kid's thinking about something." said Bumblebee to Wasp. "Keep an optic on him."

"Are you sure your not just jealous that someone else is drooling over Red-head?" asked Wheelie.

"What is he talking about?" asked Wasp sternly.

"I have no idea." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah right." said Wheelie. "I saw you two looking at the stars when you were supposed to be hurrying up."

"So that's why you took so long." said Wasp angrily. "Bumblebee this is a mission and should be treated as such. This isn't the time to make friends."

"I don't see why I can't do both." said Bumblebee. "She's ready to go. I'll go get her." Bumblebee began t drive towards her. As he passed Barricade and the Twins he heard them joining together to tease him. Before he exited the lot he ejected Wheelie from his cab.

"That's for not keeping your mouth shut." growled Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stopped in front of the main gate. Sari started walking towards him when the boy stepped in her way.

"Nice car." he said.

"Thanks." said Sari blushing.

"Is there room for two?" he asked.

Bumblebee's mirror adjusted so he could see the kid.

"Uh no." said Sari, her blush disappearing.

"Then maybe we can just meet up somewhere." said the kid. "There's a great place behind the bleachers."

Sari mumbled some fowl words before slapping the boy. That made him angry.

"So your one of those girls are you?" he said with a smirk.

"Hey Vince!" shouted an Asian girl as she exited the gate. "Why don't you just go back to your precious cars and leave her alone?"

"Shut up Miko." yelled Vince. Suddenly he grabbed Sari's arm.

"Come on!" he growled.

Bumblebee's engine roared in fury. He did the quickest transformation he had ever done and activated his heavy cannon. He pointed it close range to Vince's face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted in fury.

Vince screamed and let go.

"IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I'LL BLAST YOU TO MOON BASE TWO!"

Vince screamed again and started running. Miko on the other hand just stared excitedly. Bumblebee still had his cannon out when a green SWAT vehicle sped towards him. Much to Bumblebee's surprise it transformed.

"Stay away from Miko you Con!" yelled the robot as it transformed its hand into a wrecking ball. The next thing Bumblebee knew his chest was hit and he was tossed into the air. He landed on the other side of the gate. The large green bot stepped over it. He charged towards the downed Autobot then suddenly stopped.

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" it asked.

Bumblebee picked himself up and nodded.

"Sweet Primus it is you!" the bot cheered. He transformed his arm back and helped Bumblebee up.

"Sorry about that. It's me Bulkhead from boot camp. Remember? We played that prank on Wasp." said Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" laughed Bumblebee. "I see you've been working on that punch of yours. What was that for?"

"Sorry. I thought you were trying to hurt Miko." said Bulkhead.

"No but I was threatening that Vince guy." said Bumblebee. "He was trying to hurt Sari."

Miko and Sari rushed in squeezing through the frightened crowd.

"That was so AWESOME!" cheered Miko.

"What an amazing punch." said Sari. "But I bet if Bumblebee was ready he could of beaten you."

"What? Bulkhead could beat your car any day." said Miko turning to face Sari.

"You wanna bet on that?" growled Sari.

"Easy there." said Bumblebee. "Sari, we don't have time to…"

Just then Bumblebee saw a familiar sight.

Swindle was approaching with SUV inside him and a red sports car behind him.

"Wasp. SUV's back.." he said through his com link. "I'll call you if we need back up."

Bumblebee turned to Bulkhead. "Whoever beats those guys the best wins."

"Deal." said Bulkhead excitedly as he transformed his weapons.


	8. Playing Hardball

"It was eighteen years ago.." Isaac Sumdac started, "I was leaving Sector Seven when I something caught my eye. A sheet moved near a dumpster. I removed it and there she was crying inside a recycle bin. Some cruel mother must have left her for dead. I couldn't just leave her there so I rook her home for what was just for the night but I became attached to her and decided to adopt her."

Optimus stood up. "You did the right thing Professor Sumdac. However you have not told us everything."

Prowl and Ironhide stepped up. "How was she exposed to the Allspark? We have known the whereabouts of the Allspark and the remaining shards for as long as we've been on Earth." Ironhide said.

"I honestly have no idea." Sumdac confessed. "All I can tell you is that when I brought her picture to work When it fell next to the Allspark it unleashed a large burst of energy."

Prowl stepped back.

"Sir I think Sari is "the lost hope"." he stuttered.

"What?" asked Mirage.

"Me Grimlock not know what you talking about." the Dinobot snarled.

"As written in the Covenant of Primus, a Monster shall emerge…" said Optimus.

"The Monster shall threaten all life but a hope once thought lost shall return and save the innocent." Prowl continued. "Just as Yoketron said."

"What you talking about?" Swoop asked.

"If the prophecy is true than Earth along with everything in existence is in grave danger." Optimus stated.

"With all due respect Optimus." Ironhide said, "I believe that prophecy has already happened. The Monster was the Fallen and you were the lost hope."

"Sadly that does not seem to be." Prime responded.

88

Swindle transformed and fired a beam at Bumblebee who dodged. "That isn't going to work this time!" He laughed.

"Than maybe this will!" Headmaster yelled delivering a powerful punch to Bumblebee's back. Bumblebee fell down on his knees as a grenade arrow met his face. It wasn't much damage but it left Bumblebee temporarily blind.

Sari and Miko rushed towards their respective guardians when a wave of acid blocked their path.

"Hello Sumdac girl." Meltdown giggled. The young women made a hundred eighty degree turn for the stadium.

"Come on, I just want to play a game." Meltdown said innocently. "It's called "Melt the Girl"."

Professor Princess rode on Nanosec's back and smacked Bumblebee's face with her staff.

"A little help here." Bumblebee urged.

"Sorry." said Bulkhead. "Kind of busy." he yelled blocking a punch from Knockout. In retaliation he slammed his cannon ball fist in Knockout's chest. Knockout fell to the dirt in mostly shock.

"You scratched my paint job!" he gasped. "I think it's time you met my little assistants." He pulled a cube from his storage compartment and pressed a button in the center. The cube unfolded and dozens of small robotic insects crawled out.

"SCRAPLETS!" Bulkhead screamed trying to swat the pests away as they inched closer.

"So the big guy is afraid of Scraplets huh?" asked Swindle. "Well then I suppose you wont like this." Swindle opened his storage compartment and pulled out a glowing machine.

"Spoiled energon." Swindle cheered. "Those things can't get enough of it. Just sprinkle this on something and the Scraplets will chew it to bits."

"Well what are you waiting for?" growled Knockout.

"Well you see this brand is fairly expensive. I'd hate to waste it." Swindle smirked.

"Uh.. Uh I'll give you two energon rods." Bulkhead stuttered as a few Scraplets jumped at him.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a good deal but just two rods aren't worth what this thing costs. There's an import tax you know. What will you give me Knockout?" asked Swindle.

"Oh you got to be kidding!" Knockout yelled.

88

Wasp, Skids, Mudflap, Barricade, and Wheelie started speeding into the fairgrounds.

"Why do they have the parking spaces so far from the grounds?" Skids complained.

Suddenly a familiar muscle car skidded in front of them. Lockdown transformed while still speeding and lunged at Wasp. The two crashed and were hurled down the street causing dents and cracks in the roadway.

"You had to make this personal." Lockdown sighed.

Wasp transformed despite Lockdown's grip. He threw a punch with his free arm which Lockdown blocked by grabbing Wasp's fist. He squeezed his opponent's fist tightly and quickly twisted it and eventually pulled it off. Wasp screamed in pain before Lockdown slammed his severed fist in his face. He kicked the camero away and swirled around for a low kick that knocked down an approaching Barricade.

"You see this was just business. Then you guys stopped me from my bounty one too many times." Lockdown said. "Now you've become an obstacle in my work. And I destroy obstacles."

Mudflap yelled in a blind fury, blaster flailing. Much to Lockdown's surprise the blasts actually hit. One shot blasted his shoulder plate completely off and damaged the joint. He snarled and charged at the twin.

"You wanna piece of me?" yelled Mudflap. "You wanna piece?"

"No." stated Lockdown as he grabbed Mudflap's head in one hand. "But I'll kill you anyway!" At that he pulled his other arm back. He delivered a punch that went straight through Mudflap's chest. Lockdown pulled his arm out of the Autobot and gazed at Mudflap's Spark Chamber as it slowly faded until it disappeared.

"MUDFLAP!" Skids cried.

"This dude's playing hardball!" Wheelie yelled.

Barricade picked himself up and pulled Wasp to his feet.

"You'll pay for that you mother fucking piece of molten slag!" Wasp yelled.

"Sure." Lockdown said smugly. "I'll give you this rapid fire blaster!" He lifted his transformed some of his leg kibble and reached for the gun and opened fire.

88

Sari ran into a room full of emergency gear with Miko close behind.

"Who the hell is that g..?" Miko's question was mumbled by Sari's hand.

Meltdown slithered through the area under the bleachers. "You know maybe I should thank you." he said aloud. "If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have the ability to kill so easily. Then again now I cannot taste. I can not cry, I can't feel. So guess what. Soon you won't be able to do any of those things either."

Miko backed up against the wall but her movements disturbed an axe which hung there. It fell and almost hit the girl. Miko watched as the blade wisped in front of her face and screamed but quickly covered her mouth. Sari gave a scowl. Suddenly the door was disintegrated.

"Here's Johnny!" Meltdown laughed.

Miko wasted in not time as she grabbed the axe and charged towards Meltdown.

"Take this you snot bubble!" she yelled driving the blade through Meltdown's suit.

Meltdown gave a fake yawn. "Are you done yet? Cause I would really like to kill you."

Miko lifted the axe away from her attacker. The blade was completely melted away. She moaned in anger and rolled her eyes. She suddenly swung the handle against Meltdown's head. It was fast enough to knock it off before the handle melted away.

More goo traveled up to the stump where Meltdown's face was and replaced it. "Now you see that was my face! So now its going to be slow and painful."

Miko backed away slowly. Meltdown raised his arm and readied it to fire acid at the girl. All of the sudden someone tackled him to the ground.

"Its me you want Meltdown! Not here!" she yelled pinning him down.

"So your still immune to my acid." Meltdown growled. There's more than one way to kill someone." He grabbed her forearm and tossed her away. Miko watched in utter amazement.

88

Bumblebee held Nanosec in his hand despite the man's struggles. Slo-Mo fired her device at his arm and it instantly went limp.

"Darn it. Out of juice." Slo-Mo moaned.

"You should have shot my other arm." Bumblebee said. "Because now I can only use this." Suddenly he transformed his arm into a cannon and fired at the ground in front of SUV. Headmaster charged in for another attacked. Bumblebee delivered a small shot to Headmaster's suit. Headmaster fell to the ground. He wiggled around in his now useless suit but did not move.

Professor Princess fired a shurkin at Bumblebee's optic. They landed but had little effect. Bumblebee merely blinked and the weapons fell down.

Nanosec made one last attempt at the Autobot and grabbed Professor Princess's staff.

"Hey I needed that!" Professor Princess yelled.

"Make haste!" Angry Archer yelled firing arrows.

Bumblebee managed o quickly look at the position of the archer and the speeder. All he did was jump.

For Nanosec everything was in slow motion. He looked up at the robotic body above him. Then he turned his head to ground level. Before he could react he ran into Angry Archer. The impact caused both men flying.

Bumblebee looked around him. SUV was defeated. Nanosec and Archer were knocked out and everyone else was out of ammo.

88

"You can share the reward when we get that girl!" Knockout yelled.

"Well you see that would be a god deal but I don't quite believe you." Swindle said

Bulkhead crushed a Scraplet but another one leaped on his arm and bit in.

Bulkhead flicked it off and it quickly recovered.

"I'll give you my cannon ball! It's made of cybertainium." he screamed.

"Did you say cybertainium?" Swindle cheered. "You got yourself a deal!" At that he tossed the canister at Knockout. Even as it shattered on the red robot the scraplet's began to swarm. Knockout yelled in pain as the tiny monsters began to consume him.

"You'll pay for this traitor!" Knockout yelled He transformed crushing a few Scraplets with his kibble and drove off, Scraplets following.

"Too bad. Now hand it over." Swindle commanded.

Bulkhead made a giggled and swung his arm straight at Swindle's face. Swindle's optics cracked as he was pinned down.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Bulkhead laughed. He raised his arm to give a final blow.

"You could kill me but as I recall your human fiends are in a bit of a scuffle right now." Swindle stuttered.

"SARI!" Bumblebee screamed looking around.


End file.
